


Fuck it's Hamilton

by Anonymous



Series: Fuck it's Musicals [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternative Universe - I can sleep, F/F, F/M, FUCK, HERE COMES THE GENERA L, I CANT GET OVER ANY MUSICALS TBH, I DID EXACTLY AS YOU SAID PA, I HELD MY HEAD UP HIGH, It's 1am fight me, John Laurens: Gay and Lovin' it™, King George can step on me, LOUD O O F, Leslie's voice is so fuvkjng smooth, M/M, OKAY IM HIGH KEY HAMILTON GARBAGE, OUTMANNED, Other, Sorry Not Sorry, UN DEUX TROIS QUATRE CINQ SIX SEPT-, WE ARE OUT GUNNED, WH A T, crackfic, damn it, i never skip his Nationwide™ commercials, i wrote this in like five minutes, man I'm being so productive in life, okAY BUT TAGGING OUR FOUNDING FATHERS IN A FIC WAS SO AWKWARD FOR ME, okay im never speaking again, well fuck me gently with a chainsaw, what, you can hate me later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: So your best friend won't shut the fuck up about this musical Hamilton, but you don't want to listen to the songs or read the book? Well strap on in kiddies and shut the fuck up because this is Hamilton and shits gonna get weird and gay and it'll probably take over your life you musical freak





	Fuck it's Hamilton

https://www.abebooks.com/Alexander-Hamilton/22487779788/bd?cm_mmc=gmc-_-used-_-PLA-_-v01&product=COM9781594200090USED + gay + aggressive rap + emotions = Hamilton

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You're welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Okay but just listen to the soundtrack this musical is actually amazing you won't regret it
> 
>  
> 
> (I actually would write a parody of Hamilton but it'll just end up as a history lesson tbh so no sorry :,((


End file.
